


Under Cover

by sakura24



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobic Language, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura24/pseuds/sakura24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Hostage situation: Iruka grew up in the slums of the metropolis and now works as a thug for a big-time gang. Kakashi is a hostage from an overseas family. Maybe Iruka feels pity towards the charming Kakashi? Or is he a merciless guard to the snooty rich man? Try whatever angle you like. Could be drawn, could be written.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/gifts).



> Prompt: Hostage situation: Iruka grew up in the slums of the metropolis and now works as a thug for a big-time gang. Kakashi is a hostage from an overseas family. Maybe Iruka feels pity towards the charming Kakashi? Or is he a merciless guard to the snooty rich man? Try whatever angle you like. Could be drawn, could be written.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Shut it or I’ll blow up your brains,” said a baritone voice somewhere on his right.

Kakashi would have laughed at how cliché this exchange was ( _like a bad Stallone movie_ ) if he didn’t have the barrel of a gun against his temple. Forcibly held down on the floor of what he assumed was a van, he could feel that they were on the move but had no idea where to. One of the first things his abductors had done when they jumped him at the parking lot of his five-star hotel was to cover his head with a black hood—and to tase him in the back, which hurt like hell. Kakashi had not fought back and one of his captors had barked something about rich boys being pussies.

According to Kakashi’s calculations, he was sharing this ride with three other people: the baritone ( _Ibiki_ ) with the strong stench of sweat sitting next to him on the right; the woman sitting somewhere on his left who was invariably addressed as a “bitch”, a “cunt”, and a “psycho” by her ‘colleague’ and was almost certainly the one who tased Kakashi; and the driver, who had not spoken yet. Kakashi kept quiet, hoping the ride wouldn’t take much longer. He was very uncomfortable—almost couldn’t feel his legs anymore—and cold. _NYC winters are too cold for South Californians_ , he mused, and proceeded to shiver violently. The woman caught the movement and laughed hysterically. “Too cold for you, princess? Should never’ve left your fucking mansion, sweetheart. Life is hard when you leave mama’s skirt.” Ibiki joined her in teasing their prey about how they’ll make him a resident of New York “piece by piece” if daddy doesn’t pay up, and they both laughed while Kakashi shivered some more, which only made the ache of his muscles worse.

After what felt like eternity but, Kakashi reckoned, was only 17 minutes, the van stopped and the door slid open. A strong smell of piss and stale alcohol hit Kakashi as Ibiki manhandled him out of the vehicle. “That was nice and smooth,” Ibiki said apparently to the driver, “but could’ve stepped on it a bit more, pretty boy!”

“Gotta follow the rules, Ibiki, I want no run-ins with the police.” The smooth, confident voice left Kakashi breathless. He was tied up and blindfolded, cold, stiff, and…god knows where, but his mind was sharply focused on that voice and his body was growing hotter with arousal. _Focus, Kakashi! Get a grip!_ Kakashi thrashed a bit and the woman was next to him at an instance.

“Don’t move, buttercup, or I’ll zap you again.” She gave him a rough push forward. Kakashi tripped and would have fallen flat on his face if a strong, warm hand hadn’t gripped him. “Hey Anko, we need him intact,” said the mesmerizing voice, “it’s the ransom we’re after, remember? We don’t damage the goods.” The woman ( _Anko_ ) sneered at him (“whatever you say, altar boy”) and led Kakashi forward with an iron grip. Kakashi felt the temperature change as they entered a building. Moments later she sat him on a chair (or was it a sofa?) and removed the black hood. He was in a small, dark room. There was trash everywhere and a strong smell of beer. For the first time, he had the chance to see the faces of his kidnappers. Anko looked every bit as violent and ruthless as she sounded and Ibiki was a towering bulk of muscle with scars and tattoos that spoke of time spent behind bars. “Altar-boy”, on the other hand, was a different story. He was tall and tan with long dark hair. He was clearly younger than the others but more collected. Kakashi watched him move around the room. First he checked the window for a tail and then he fetched a camera from the corner. Kakashi could sense the man’s intelligence and methodical calculation. He was clearly the brains in the team. And, with all that lean muscle, the long sleek hair, the almond-shaped eyes, and the horizontal scar on his face, he was also one of the hottest guys Kakashi had ever seen.

As if picking up his captive’s thoughts, Ibiki barked “Hey Itachi, looks like this one wants to suck your dick.” Kakashi blinked. _Of all the names to choose, did it have to be that of his former lover?_

‘Itachi’ looked at Ibiki and scowled. He finished setting up the camera, approached Kakashi, and looked at him sternly in the eye. His gaze started to drift towards Kakashi’s lips, his scarred cheek, and his black hair—until without a warning 'Itachi’ lifted his hand and slapped him hard.

“Hey, kiddo, no damaging the goods, remember?” Anko shouted with amusement.

“I hate fags,” said ‘Itachi’ and spat on Kakashi’s face. “If you ever look at me again, I’ll mess you up so badly, your own mother won’t recognize you.” Kakashi jerked at the threat and ‘Itachi’ returned to the camera.

“Hahaha, Itachi here is very sensitive”, Ibiki came close and patted Kakashi’s burning cheek with considerable force. “He sucked cock to survive in the streets since he was little, you see. Now hates’em all fags. When we took’im in a year ago, he had just killed one with his hands.”

“I’m not gay,” said Kakashi and Ibiki slapped his shoulders hard. “You sure, pretty boy? ‘Cause I saw you checking out Itachi’s tight ass just now—.”

“The camera’s ready”, ‘Itachi’ cut him off, “Alright, Mr. Asuma Sarutobi, time to say ‘hello’ to your father.”

The next hour was a blur. Kakashi had to state to the camera that he had been captured and that his kidnappers required a ransom of 3 million dollars. After the first take, Ibiki thought that Kakashi was too collected, so he roughed him up and they recorded again. They repeated the process a few times. Anko got tired and left midway through, claiming that she needed her beauty sleep. Ibiki, though, kept slapping and punching until Kakashi delivered the message with a thoroughly bruised face, a bloody nose, and eyes full of tears. ‘Itachi’ was behind the camera all this time, keeping silent but occasionally chuckling at Kakashi’s painful grunts. After the show was over and the recording was emailed to the Sarutobis along with a phone number, Ibiki declared that he was going to find Anko next door (“punching makes me horny”). He handed over to ‘Itachi’ an old i-phone and stormed out of the room already undoing his belt. ‘Itachi’ placed the phone on the small table that stood against the table and sat on the uncomfortable chair avoiding eye-contact with Kakashi. A couple of minutes later, they could hear something banging against the wall and Anko screaming, asking to be fucked harder.

“So you hate gays now… _Itachi_?” Kakashi asked quietly, smiling slightly despite the fact that his face was painfully swollen.

“Shut up,” ‘Itachi’s voice was sharp but his eyes stayed focused on the phone. The banging on the wall became more violent. Kakashi’s cock twitched.

“Well, they sure are having fun,” Kakashi looked at ‘Itachi’ intensely, taking in the full, sexy lips and the big eyes that appeared tired and softer now. “I miss having fun. How about you, _Itachi_?”

“Shut. Up.” ‘Itachi’ looked at him with heated intensity. Kakashi could feel the temperature of the room rising with lust. But then abruptly ‘Itachi’ turned his back to him and looked the other way. “We’re not doing this.” Anko was screaming something obscene.

“Oh, come on, it’s just the two of us now. We’ll know when they’re done. Come over here and have some fun with me. I may be bruised but my tongue…”

“Are you into bondage now, _Mr. Sarutobi_?” Kakashi could hear the mischief but he could also sense the restraint in the man.

“Well, anything will do. It’s been a long time, _Itachi_.”

‘Itachi’ remained silent. Kakashi didn’t want the banter to end.

“I’m hungry,” he said after a few minutes of silence.

‘Itachi’ turned around. “I could bring you something to eat. What do you want?”

“Your cock.” ‘Itachi’ groaned and Kakashi had the audacity to smile widely. “Your hot, thick co—mfff” ‘Itachi’ covered his mouth with his hand and looked at him sternly. His eyes slipped down to Kakashi’s crotch for a split second, then returned immediately back to his face. He was flustered and annoyed. Kakashi reeled. “That’s enough, we’re not doing this, not here, not now.” ‘Itachi’s whispers were barely audible. “Focus, _Sarutobi_.” Ibiki’s loud cry cut through the room, marking the end of the wild sex next door. On cue, Kakashi’s shoulders deflated, his body relaxed, and he closed his eyes. In less than a second, he looked like he was fast asleep. ‘Itachi’ let his hand fall to his side. He took a good look at the man in front of him, and with a deep breath he went back to his chair. When Ibiki showed up at the door with a smug smile on his face, ‘Itachi’ handed him the phone and said goodnight.

About 2 hours into Ibiki’s watch, the FBI stormed the building. The gang stood no chance and soon enough men in uniforms were pushing the three wanted criminals into unmarked vehicles. _About time_ , Kakashi thought while sitting in the ambulance and proceeded to scratch the terrible rash that the GPS tracer in his underwear had given him.With his eyes, he followed the lean figure with the long hair until he disappeared into a car.

\---

Kakashi parked outside his townhouse and stepped out into the sunshine. It was good to be back. He got into the house, went straight to the kitchen, poured himself a glass of chilled sangria, and headed to the balcony. As he crossed the French doors, he caught a glimpse of white. He ran his hand through his hair—he was glad to have his original color back. Pretending to be the little-known scion of the Sarutobis, a prominent family based in L.A., had been fun: he stayed at expensive hotels he could never afford with his LAPD salary, dressed in expensive suits, and was driven everywhere in limos. It was a godsend that the real Asuma Sarutobi was notoriously private and that his face was little-known to the public. The plan had worked like clockwork and the kidnappers had fallen straight into the trap. It didn’t hurt that the FBI had already infiltrated the group that had spread terror to the top political and financial families with their successful kidnaps and their notoriously high ransom. Planting the idea of attacking the Sarutobis had been a piece of cake.

Kakashi wondered with a smile how long FBI debriefings take, and took a sip of his wine. He couldn’t wait until Iruka was back home. He couldn’t wait until he was in their bed, naked, sweaty, kissing him, loving him, accepting Kakashi inside him with hot desire, crying out Kakashi’s name in his climax…

Incredibly aroused at the thought and almost out of breath, Kakashi walked quickly to the bedroom. He wrapped his hands around his throbbing cock as he lied down and imagined that he was fucking Iruka’s hot, wet mouth. He pictured Iruka looking at him from below, eyes full of lust, mouth taking him deeper and deeper, just the way he likes it…just the way he always does…moaning, sucking, swallowing…

Kakashi yelled Iruka’s name as he came, wishing more than anything that his lover was by his side already.

\---

It was a lazy Sunday, almost three weeks after his return to L.A. Kakashi was sprawled on the couch reading a steamy novel by his favorite author when he heard someone trying to unlock the front door. He dashed to the door just as his lover entered the house, and captured in a hot, tight kiss the lips he had missed for more than a year. “Welcome home, love” said Kakashi as he held on tight to his most precious person.

“Missed you too, Kashi” Iruka closed his eyes and smiled as he nuzzled his lover’s neck.

The two lovers held each other for a long time, until Iruka whispered in Kakashi’s ear “I hope you still want that hot, thick cock of mine…” and, without a comment, Kakashi proceeded to lead them both to the bedroom at approximately the speed of light.


End file.
